


Мелочи

by kate_l



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Всё начинается с какой-то банальности, ничего не значащей мелочи.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 30





	Мелочи

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо боже сценаристам за 2х06 и ту сцену в больнице
> 
> фик также есть и на фикбуке

Всё начинается с какой-то банальности, ничего не значащей мелочи. Просто однажды они, валясь с ног от усталости, засыпают на старом промятом диване: Бутчер — сидя, откинувшись на спинку, а Хьюи — пристроившись рядом, склонив голову к его плечу.

Билли просыпается от неприятного ощущения, будто кто-то стоит рядом и смотрит на него. Даже не смотрит — пялится, не моргая. Резко открыв глаза, он обводит взглядом комнату — ни души, и хрен знает, куда подевались Французик со своей подружкой и ММ, — и облегчённо матерится, потирая заспанные глаза. И с неким удивлением косится на Хьюи, когда улавливает яркий запах клубники от чужой макушки.

Это пиздец как странно, и очень кстати, что тут никого кроме них нет, но Бутчер принюхивается, просто чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось, и да, ему совершенно точно _не показалось_ — спутанные кудри слишком ярко пахнут клубничным шампунем.

Ну конечно. Чего-то такого от этого пиздюка стоило ожидать.

Бутчер пытается встать, чтобы размять затёкшие конечности, но Хьюи, крепко вцепившись в его предплечье, не даёт ему этого сделать. Он смотрит на пацана пару долгих минут, раздумывая, стоит ли сбросить его с плеча и пойти по своим делам или остаться здесь, в окружении тепла и уюта.

Хьюи что-то невнятно бубнит и трётся виском о его плечо, прижимаясь ближе. Билли вдыхает запах клубники и решает остаться. Ещё немного отдохнуть им явно не помешает.

А на утро в душе он находит маленький ярко-красный пузырёк шампуня — детский L’Oreal, «клубничный смузи» — и не сдерживает громкого смеха. Почему-то он совсем не удивлён этому.

Бутчер как-то неосознанно начинает подмечать за пацаном кое-какие мелочи: нервное выстукивание пальцами одного и того же ритма, чай всегда с двумя ложками сахара, бегающий взгляд и заламывание рук перед очередной панической атакой, одна и та же песня в наушниках, когда хреново на душе, опущенные уголки губ, когда Бутчер матерится слишком много и без повода (но к этому-то стоило уже привыкнуть, не первый день ведь знакомы).

Он обращает внимание, что Хьюи пользуется одним из тех ужасных дезодорантов, которые прыщавые подростки выливают на себя вёдрами. Хьюи, слава богу, не прыщавый подросток и меру знает, но Билли чувствует этот запах дешёвого Акса из магазина напротив и закатывает глаза, прикусывая язык, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то лишнего.

Хьюи часто неосознанно оттягивает воротники своих дурацких футболок и глубоко дышит в эти моменты, будто ему не хватает воздуха, засовывает ладони в карманы штанов и опускает взгляд, когда ему неловко, едва заметно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит «Хоумлендер», и спит всегда на правом боку.

Мясник совершенно случайно замечает, что каждое утро Хьюи втирает в свою тощую бледную задницу какой-то крем, стоя перед зеркалом, и делает это так старательно, будто от этого его жизнь зависит.

Он не подсматривает, конечно же нет, ему просто интересно. Зато узнаёт, что у пацана на заднице иногда выскакивает раздражение ярко-красными пятнами. Что делать с этим внезапным фактом он не знает. Но слова, как всегда, опережают мысль, и он нарочито беззаботно говорит:

— У тебя и так охуенная задница, пацан, хорош натирать её.

Хьюи краснеет и справедливо шлёт его нахер. Бутчер ржёт в голос, но ему, если честно, тоже неловко из-за своего длинного языка.

Он говорит самому себе, что делает это всё в силу своей профессии: в один момент друг может стать врагом, и тогда пригодятся абсолютно любые мелочи — даже такие незначительные. Да. Именно так.

Всё начинается с какой-то банальности, ничего не значащей мелочи — с тепла и запаха клубники. Билли никогда никому не признается в этом, но ему такие мелочи очень даже по душе.


End file.
